There goes the neighborhood.
by jaunvie
Summary: Vegeta's next door neighbor went Super? What's going on? Short - Sweet - Funny *Complete*


Ok this is my first official fan fic. I wrote it while trying to fall asleep. It didn't work. Please review. Thank you for taking the time to deal with my crazy sleepy thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer poem:  
  
I Don't own.  
  
So Please don't sue.  
  
Don't have any money  
  
Even if you decide to.  
  
  
  
Vegeta groggily walked out of the front door of capsule corp. He squinted at the early morning sun. I hate mornings he thought it's when you always feel the most sore after a hard workout the day before. I wish I didn't have to sleep, like a Namic, then I could train all night long and I wouldn't be sore in the morning. He walked to the end of the sidewalk and bent over to grab the newspaper from the ground. He flipped it open and started looking at the headlines.  
  
"I said go clean your room"  
  
"We don't wanna."  
  
The argument between Vegeta's next door neighbors and her two sons caught his attention.  
  
"I said clean your room!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The woman had gotten real angry. She started clenching her fists. The air around her began to vibrate. The earth around her began to shake. Suddenly she was surrounded by a golden light. She had gone Super Sayian!  
  
"I said clean your room NOW!"  
  
Suddenly both boys went Super Sayian too.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Vegeta could only stair slacked jawed at the scene in front of him. This can NOT be happening. He was reading their power levels, it was beyond anything he had ever seen before. They all were beyond even his highest level. He started walking toward the scene when two cars crashed into one another at the corner. He turned his attention to the accident as the two drivers each got out of the cars and started arguing about who's fault it was. Then one of the drivers threw a punch at the other. Suddenly the drivers turned into two more Super Sayians fighting just above the totaled cars.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide. How in the world could there be so many Sayians?  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the way as a delivery truck pulled up to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Delivery for Miss Bulma Briefs." The over weight delivery guy spoke into the intercom.  
  
"Oh, Hi!" Bulma came out to greet them.  
  
"You order a 4 ton water fountain?"  
  
"Yep, that's me. Let me go open the bay door for the first floor garden." And with that Bulma went back inside.  
  
Vegeta stared at the over weight delivery man as he went to the back of his truck to unload the fountain, and was struck dumbfounded as the same guy, now a Super Sayian as well came out from behind his truck carrying the 4 ton water fountain.  
  
What the hell is going on? Vegeta thought  
  
Just then Goku landed next to Vegeta. "You ready to spar?"  
  
"Kakkarot, what is going on? Everyone's a Super Sayian."  
  
"Oh Yah. It's happened everywhere."  
  
"But they're NOT Sayians!"  
  
"Yah, I know."  
  
"So what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure but they all have really high power levels. They could each probably kick both of our asses no problem. But I can still kick yours." Goku playfully punches him on the arm.  
  
Vegeta pondered this thought in horror.  
  
"Vegeta! Take out the trash." Bulma bellowed from the front door.  
  
"Woman do not bother me now!"  
  
"You had better take out that trash, or I MAKE you take out the trash."  
  
Vegeta turned around to be faced with a very angry Super Sayian Bulma.  
  
Oh No! Vegeta thought. He took in her power levels She probably COULD make me. He surveyed all of the others around him. Their power levels were 3 times that which he could create.  
  
He felt the scream clawing it's way up the back of his throat.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta bolted upright in bed as he screamed.  
  
"Vegeta, are you ok?" Bulma was on her knees on the bed beside him. "It was only a dream."  
  
"A dream? Bulma?" Vegeta tried to focus on his bedroom surrounding him. "A dream?" He swung his feet over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. "A dream."  
  
He suddenly jumped from the bed, swung around to look at her.  
  
"I've got to go train." And he bolted from the room, and ran strait for the gravity room. 


End file.
